Three is one TOO many!
by twistingfate9
Summary: In Hermione's 7th Year, she gets a unexpected visitor VIKTOR KRUM! Since they had kept in touch after 4th year, the old flames come back! Ron gets angry shes HIS hermione. Rated T for some language, and sexual reference. Hermione is crazy out of char.
1. MEETING AT HOGSMEAD!

**Hello!! This is VK/HG RW/HG dun dun dun! Disclaimer: Harry potter is isnt mine its JK ROWLINGS!! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING AT HOGSMEAD! **

"Mione?" I heard Harry's voice calling up from my head girl's common room, "Hurry up, Ron's waiting!" I sighed inwardly and pulled out a hair tie, quickly pulling my hair into a messy pony tail I ran downstairs, "I never told you before but this place is great!" He said shaking his head looking around my private common room, well private apart from its only other occupant. The head boy, Draco Malfoy.

But there was no doubt the common room was incredible, with 3 large black couches, a huge fireplace, mahogany coffee table and little black and purple pillows all around it. I suppose Dumbledore wanted to skip away from the house colours since head boy and girl were from separate houses. There was also a gleaming white kitchenette with all the appliances a cook like me could dream off! Oh right by the way I'm Hermione this is my 7th year in Hogwarts. I am a muggle born, so if you are a fucking pureblood arrogant bastard who would call me a mudblood. Stop reading now. If you're not keep going, well I have 2 best friends Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and Ronald Weasley, everyone says he has a crush on me but mostly we just fight!

I'm also pretty good friend with, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. But they giggle too much to be potential company. My only really good female companion is Ginny, Ron's sister. She great fun and had wicked ideas about who to make the Ferret wish he never became head boy!

"So Mione, any ideas where to go?" Harry said while we walked down the great staircase amongst the chattering crowds,

"Not really… Gins coming right?"

"Yeah, course she's waiting with Ron."

"Oh good in that case well, we might go off on our own a little bit. You know girly stuff."

"Yeah okay, but you still have to spend time with me an Ron! Believe me he'll have a fit." Harry protested. I sighed and said. "Harry, stop pretending that Ron likes me. I know he doesn't!"

"Whatever Mione" We walked in silence till we came to the great oak doors.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked running up to hug me, "God ever since you got head girl, I never see you!" She protested.

"Hey Gin, believe me I would prefer spending time with you that doing rounds with the FERRET!" We all burst out laughing remember the hilarious event in which Malfoy became a pure white ferret!

"I would do Mione, worst like being stuff with the fucking Ferret!" Ginny said sympathetically.

The four made there way down to Hogsmead, after wandering around going into, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes (Fred and George had recently put a branch in the village), Honey dukes, The shrieking shack (Harry's fell remembering this was where he first met Serious, I rushed the gang away as to protect Harry from having to think about his godfathers death.) The boys decided to head to the Three Broom Sticks while me and Ginny wandered towards a dress shop, needing dresses for the upcoming senior ball!

"Ohhh! I can't wait!" Ginny exclaimed she was a year younger but since she got together with Seamus Finnegan, (Much to Ron's protests) She was aloud to attend all senior activities. "Bet you can't! Let find a dress that will make it impossible for Seamus to keep his hands off you!" Grinning cheekily I pulled her into the dress section.

After looking around for half an hour, Ginny finally found a dress. It was simple short black dress, with a flared skirt. ( It fit perfectly so then they set about looking for a dress that would suit Hermione!

"Who you going with by the way?" Ginny asked lazily while flicking through some dresses. "Oh" I blushed, "No one really." She said turning bright red, Ginny would have caught on to my embarrassment but to my advantage she shrieked and pulled out the prefect dress.

"Its so beautiful," I whispered staring at the light blue floor length ball gown, its had a tight top with a long rumpled skirt. ( I quickly bought it, i had a great idea!

"Ginny lets get masks for the ball!! So we stand out!"

"Sure Mione," She laughed. So when we left the store we had our two dresses and two masks. ( page 33-40 Farfallina Piume Metallo Black/Silver (Ginny) Page 1-8 Cignetta Light Blue/Silver (Hermione).)

Then we made our way back to the Three Broom sticks to find the boys sitting waiting for us at a table.

"Hey girls," Ron said grinning and waving to Madam Rosemerta to come for an order, we sat down as the waitress came up to us. "What can I get fo' ye dears?" She said smiling, "Two butter beers please." Ron said a cute blush tingling around his ears.

"Not over that crush Ronald?" Ginny whispered so only I could hear, grinning I looked up to see a tall, figure entering the pub. I recognised the gruff tone and his walk. Jumping out of my seat I yelled, "Viktor?" The man turned catching sight of me he smiled broadly and approached. "Her-mi-oni, how are you?" He said in a think Bulgarian accent.

"Viktor! What are you doing here?" I said hugging him.

"I have come to see you," He said still smiling. At this point Ginny, Harry and Ron had stood up, all smiling except Ron who was scowling deeply.

"Hello," Krum said awkwardly,

"Hi!" Giggled Ginny (I mean bloody hell this was an INTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER!) "Krum," Harry said nodding, "Nice flying in the match against England!"

"Thank you, you also fly very vell."

The only silent figure was Ron, but I didn't notice I grabbed Krum's arm and said over my shoulder, "I'm going to show him around!" Before walking out the pub.

"Who does he think he is!?" Ron shouted, "Showing up here!" Smacking his butter beer bottle down he glared at Harry and Ginny before storming out the popular pub.

"Oh Viktor, its so good to see you!" I squealed,

"Same to you Her-mi-oni," He said in a deep voice, "I hear about some dance, like the Yule Ball at Hogwarts no?"

"Oh yeah," I said blushing slightly,

"Vill you go with me, if no one has asked already zat is."

"Viktor! Thank you of course I will!" Smiling we both walked down a small excluded street and began our way around Hogwarts. Both oblivious to a heart broken Ron who had over heard the conversation.

* * *

**hope you liked! R&R if you do i will continue!! XXX Next chapter hints: What will Ron do when his heart broken pain turns to anger, and is Hermione truly happy with KRUM? **


	2. Rounds and a Painful memory!

**Hey chapter 2 is UP!! wohoo -golf clap everybody!- lol so tell me what you think+ sry for making you guys wait!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rounds and a Painful memory! **

As Viktor and I walked happily down the streets of hogsmead, Ron was in a towering rage. He was standing in the common room screaming his fury at poor Harry.

"I mean! Bloody hell, the grouchy git turns up and HERMIONE'S all giddy?" He yelled scaring a couple of 2nd year who turned to run up to their dormitories. "It's not on mate! Hermione is meant to be with me!!"

"Ron! It's your fucking problem you spent to much time fighting with 'Mione, to ask her out! At least Krum knows what he wants!"

"You are siding with him!! Harry you're meant to be on my side!"

"Just giving my opinion Ron." Harry said sweetly before walking to the door leading up to their dormitory. "Git," Ron muttered, turning Harry said, "Oh piss off, why don't you try telling Mione how you feel?" before walking briskly up the stairs.

Ron sat for quite a while around the glowing embers of the dying fire, thinking about what he was going to do about me, well I was quite preoccupied at that time. Which a certain quidditch god. Who happens to be a perfect gentleman!

Viktor and I were sitting talking happily on the couch in my common room,

"Wow, Bulgaria sounds great!"

"Not so much Her-mi-oni, it is very cold." He said stopping for a moment before continuing, "I much prefer it her with you." I blushed and thanked him. We sat in a moment of silence before he turned to look at me, still blushing I smiled. Viktor always brought out this new side of me, I wasn't quite sure it was good. But I was never know-it-all Hermione, I was don't get me wrong I never dumbed myself down for him. But I giggled and blushed just like Parvati and Lavender. I looked at his brown eyes as he leaned towards me, his face was inches apart and he-

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We separated instantly and turned to see Malfoy walking down the stairs from his common room, "Granger is hooking up with, wait OH MY GOD, Viktor Krum!!" I looked down blushing and mouthed to Viktor "I'm so sorry!" But he just smiled and turned to look at the goddamn Ferret, "Is their anything you are needing?"

"Yeah there is! Granger rounds now!" Malfoy said with a tone of pure venom, what caused him to act with such loathing to Krum is beyond me!

"What Malfoy common, I'll make it up to-" He cut me off and grabbed my arm pulling me off the couch, but Viktor got up the second Ferret laid his fingers on me. He pulled Malfoys hand off me and said, "You don't ever touch Her-mio-ne," Turning to me his tone softened, "You do these, rounds. And you will meet me tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks?" I flashed him a smile and nodded before strutting out of the room shooting daggers at Malfoy who was following close behind.

Once a floor down from the common room I erupted yelling at the bloody git, "What is your FUCKING PROBLEM ferret??"

"I don't need to walk in on you snogging mudblood, seeing you is punishment enough!" He said smiling innocently. The mudblood insult was so old it bounced right off.

"We were not SNOGGING! And next time if I'm with anyone you'll treat them politely or I'll have to go to Dumbledore about what you do at night!"

"Oh so you can hear me..." He blushed before smirking widely, "See, what I do every night is what you'll never have!" I quickened my pace blushing, not because I believed him but because it pushed a painful drunken memory onto me,

**FLASHBACK**

"Mione" Ron hiccupped as me and him sat cross legged in the room of requirement, he giggled. It was obvious he was drunk. Me I was just well ok a bit more than tipsy but not DRUNK! "Yes Ron?" I smiled, for at that time I was head over heals for the gorgeous redhead. "Mione, you a virgin?" I blushed but remember it was the alcohol talking, I shook my head. Grinning he leaned in a pushed his lips against mine.

Being so in love with him I savoured the kiss ignoring the fact he tasted strongly of fire whiskey. Roughly he pushed me flat and lay onto of me. Still kissing his hands wondered under my t-shirt exploring my body. I wish I could say I had done the same but still shocked from the abrupt kiss I lay motionless. Ron didn't seem to notice. He ripped my tee shirt off and nibbled onto my ear. I giggle and pulled his top over his head, running my fingers down his chest I grinned inwardly but soon was afraid about what Ron wanted to do. His hands had begun unbuckling my belt and after I lay naked on the floor his quick hands had undressed him self to. Like that I was no longer a virgin. I woke up the next day and quickly dressed running I took off out of the Room of Requirement, later that day Ron came and sat next to me I smiled at him and leaned over for a kiss. He turned his head and look at me, "Yea Mione?" He obviously thought I wanted to ask something. Only then did I realise he couldn't remember a thing about last night… god never knew her was that drunk.

**END FLASHBACK **

"What's on your mind Granger?" Malfoy said smirking, "Nothing." I said all too quickly, a blush creeping up my neck. "Yea nothing…" Malfoy said looking at me oddly but was quite during the rest of our rounds.

Once back in our private common rooms, I walked towards my bedroom. "Night Ferret!"

"Why, you mudblood!" But I was already half way up the stairs. Walking into my bedroom I pulled down my hair and changed into the silk pyjamas my parents had bought me in Paris. I climbed into bed and almost immediately fell into a restless sleep.

My dreams varied from Ron to Krum and absurdly to Harry and Ginny walking together down a beach. I smiled in my dream knowing that they were perfect for each other. If only they would do something about it! Well people say that about me and Ron too.

* * *

WELL!! **Love it? Hate it? RATE IT!! lol i know very lame! ah well R&R!! PLEASE!! TBC! xxx **


	3. kisses & Jealousy!

** So here chappy 3!! i no woohoo! lol sry for the long pause:D DISCLAIMER: no once again i do NOT own HARRY POTTER! (God get it through ure heads ppl!)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Kisses and Jealousy **

"What's up with Ron?" I hissed at Harry during History of Magic, he gave me a slightly apologetic look and I was sure that I saw –what was that? Pity in his eyes.

"'Mione,"

"Yes Harry?" I said sharply, glancing at Ron who was unconvincingly scribbling down notes,

"Don't blame yourself for the way that prat is acting."

"I never said I did!" He sighed and looked at me again, with the same pity in his eyes,

"But I can see it." He said before turning his attention to the red head whose ears were turning noticeably red.

"Stop acting like a bloody wanker, and APOLOGIZE!" Harry whispered towards Ron, giving him a look of disgust and confusion he shot me a reassuring look and bent his head and began some notes. Something was wrong in this picture –Ron and Harry were writing down Professor Bin's long, drawn out lecture on Goblin wars whilst I was staring in half shock and half longing at the back of Ronald's shaggy head.

I got up exactly when the bell rung signalling the end of class, I smiled in spite of myself and sprinted off to my dorm. I pulled my hair out of my pony-tail and changed into jeans and light green T-shirt that said "What the f you looking at?" I grinned remembering Ms. Weasley's reaction to that… though I mean fuck was 'ed out! I pulled on clean robes leaving them loose to show of my Tee; I grabbed a purse and ran down to the great hall. Grabbing an apple I smiled at Ron and Harry –mainly Harry, and ran out to the village of hogsmead.

Upon entering the popular pub I smiled seeing Krum's figure sitting at a table, grinning I came to sit next to him. Kissing him on the cheek I said cheekily "Fancy meeting you here stranger." He looked at me questioningly before I laughed at said, "Muggle saying!"

"Oh ok Hermioninny, thank you for meeting here with me."

"Of course Viktor why wouldn't I?"

"Well I met your boyfriend earlier today, he does not like me no"

I spluttered almost chocking on my butterbeer, "What! Viktor I don't HAVE a boyfriend!" He looked at me slightly confused.

"But, the man he was tall, he had flaming red hair? He told me to stay away from you."

"WHAT!" I nearly screamed, lowering my voice I continued. "Viktor he's my friend!"

"Oh, he seems very protective of you Hermioninny,"

"Yeah well…" I said not really sure what to say, Viktor –being the god he is, noticed my silence and lifted my face towards him.

"I would very much like to be with you Hermioninny," He was voice was low and husky, I smiled very nervous. "I missed you very much when I had to leave you in ze 4th year," His face was merely inches from mine I could feel his hot breath on my face. This was it! I had missed him so much and then, he kissed me! All the memories of walking along the deck of the Durmstang ship, I had missed his warm tender lips so much! I smiled into the kiss, remembering his smell. Salty like the sea yet sweet and rich like cinnamon. We broke apart slightly as he smiled down at me. Leaning forward he kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, "I hav' missed you a lot, Hermioninny." I smiled before tilting my head to clasp my lips onto his.

I walked into the Gryffindor Common rooms feeling slightly light headed and dizzy, a smile lingered on my lips. My lips that had been kissed my Viktor Krum a mere 10 minutes ago. I walked over to a circle of armchairs in which Ginny, Ron and Harry were sitting. Plopping my bottom on a seat I let out a contented sigh. Ginny looked at me before smirking a very Malfoyish smirk then saying, "So, Herm what's gotten you so well lets say flustered?" I snapped out of the dizzy relaxing trance and glared at her, "Nothing Gin, because I am not FLUSTERED!"

"Really? I beg to differ, how is it that your hair became so messy? Your face pink and flushed? Your lips so obviously freshly-" she paused for dramatic effect, "Kissed?" At that exact second Ron's head snapped up to stare, open mouthed at me. "What!?" He spluttered, grinning mischievously Ginny jumped up, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away to another –rather secluded- spot.

"Well!" Ron said accusingly,

"Well what Ronald?"

"Have you been kissing someone then!?"

"So what if I have?" I replied sharply, obviously taken aback at my answer Ron just gaped at me. "Oh really Ronald what's it to you who I kiss?"

"Its Krum isn't it!?" I glanced towards my side instantly noticing my mistake, "It is! Hermione he is WAY TO OLD FOR YOU!" He roared!

"What! No he isn't, and just so you know I can take care of my self

Ronald! And don't you tell me he is using me!" I screamed which caused

quite a bit of attention amongst the remaining students. I stalked to the portrait whole and without a backward glance made my, dramatic exit towards the head girl's common room!

* * *

**Sooo wat u think?? i liked it :) did u? R&R please!!!!11 thank you!! xxx luv lil miss hogwarts babe!**


	4. Kisses & Jealousy! HarryGinny

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. **

** I know, i never said anything about Harry/Ginny but i couldnt resist!  
THIS IS HAPPENING WHEN GINNY HAS PULLED HARRY AWAY FROM RON AND HERMIONE, when they are fighting over the fact that She kissed Krum **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kisses & Jealousy (Harry/Ginny) **

Ginny sat down in front of Harry still smiling, "You do realise they will be at each others throats now that were gone?" he said matter of factly.

"Oh yes, but as long as it refrains from blood spill." Ginny replied still smiling merrily. She let out a laugh at Harry's shocked expression.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Oh nothing Ms. Weasley, I was just admiring the fact that you could make Ron and Hermione killing each other. Sound rather fetcher."

"Oh and why would you ever say such a thing?" She said flattering her eyelashes.

"Because I have to say, I find you quite fetching Ms. Weasley," he smirked making Ginny laugh, they often had flirty banters which either ended in her smacking him playfully on the arm calling him a 'randy prat, which has only one thing in mind,' which he would ever so playfully reply 'what would you expect of me, Gin?' or Ron glaring at Harry muttering something or another about, coming on to my baby sister.

Today was no different though Ginny felt it necessary to continue the 'no string attached' flirting for merely the fun of it. Getting up she perched herself at the edge of Harry's armchair before leaning in to purr in his ear, "Why Mr. Potter, I found you slightly edible my self." She gently kissed his cheek smiling, grinning at the fact that he always enjoyed flirting with Ginny. Harry tilted her head and whispered.

"Why Gin-love if you continue to inflict your presence onto me, I just might have to ravish you one of these days.

"Oh and remind me not to stop you Mr. Potter." Laughing Ginny placed another kiss on Harry's cheek before glancing at where they had left Ron and Hermione. She watched the scene momentarily before seeing Hermione leap to her feet and shriek, "I can take care of my self Ronald! And don't you tell me he is using me!" just before running off in the direction of her common room. Ginny sighed, which caused Harry to tilt his head and survey the seen, "Well Gin-love at least it didn't result in violence," he attempted to bring more cheerfulness into the atmosphere.

"Yes, I suppose you right." Ginny replied thoughtfully, "Harry? Do you wanna go for a walk? I know its past curfew but I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, sure Gin-love. Hold on 'n let me fetch the old cloak." He

Got out of his chair and dashed towards the boys dormitories. She glanced around the common room to see that Ron was no longer anywhere to be seen. _I suppose he's gone off to bed_ she thought silently. _God what did I just do?_ Ginny thought further. _The only thing I want to ask Harry is if he would mind terrible if I grabbed him by the collar and snogged him senseless. _She sighed to herself, pondering if she would have the courage to ask Harry, _Well to ask him what exactly Ginerva! _The pestering voice of her conscience was back. _Well I don't know, if he ever meant something by all the flirty banters. _

_And what do you think he would say to that? _The little voice questioned. _Oh I don't know that I am completely bonkers and fully off my rocker? _Her thoughts were cut short by Harry running down from the dormitories, evidently hiding something. Grabbing her hand without a word he pulled her out of the common room.

"My my Mr. Potter, people might start to think things." Ginny giggled,

"Well let them think the wankers!" _If only what they thought was true… _Harry pondered as an after thought, he glanced at Ginny who was laughing and gazing affectionately at him. He couldn't fail to notice the way he hair flew and shimmered when she talked, moved or walked. Her body had filled out beautifully; she was definitely no longer the girl she had been in his 2nd year. _How I would love to run my hands through her hair. _He thought still staring at her, Ginny slightly nonplussed by the fact that he was flat out staring at her. Walk right up to him, till they were nearly nose to nose and yes. "Yes Mr. Potter?" He grinned at pulled her into him.

"There are quite a few things on my mind Ms. Weasley, care to remove them?" She giggled and managed to wriggle her way out of his grip, "Randy git!" She giggled before taking off down the hall, leaving Harry to chase after her. Running down the hall the two miraculously managed to get out onto the grounds, Harry pulled on his cloak to leave Ginny running around outside. She stopped and turned obviously to see where he had got to. "Harry?" She called, "Harry James Potter! You get that blasted cloak off you so I can see you!" she yelled placing her hands on her hips, doing a great imitation of Mrs. Weasley. Still smiling Harry crept up behind her, Ginny still looking around for any sign of Harry was oblivious to his actions. Harry grabbed her from behind keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Harry! You put me down the instant!" So Harry of course did the exact opposite, picking her up he flung the cloak over both of them and ran with a squealing Ginny in his arms to the direction of the lake. Stopping just short of the lake he let her go and pulled the cloak off both of them.

"Harry!" She laughed smacking him playfully on the arm,

"Well Ginnykins I thought kidnapping you and whisking you off to the lake would be the perfect plan to have you confess your undying love for me!" He said grinning cheekily, Ginny quickly looked away. Wanting to hide the blush that had captured her cheeks.

"For one Harry, don't ever call me that again!" She said, causing Harry to chuckle and reply, "Your wish is my command fair maiden, and what is it that you wanted to ask then Gin?"

"Um… well the thing is," Ginny started her blush now showing even in the cloak of darkness.

"Gin?" He looked at her questioningly before asking, "Love is something all right?" He leaned closer to her, just him being that much closer Ginny snapped.

"Yeah Harry there is! Why do you insist on messing with my head? Am I just Ron's baby sister to you? The girl who you enjoy a flirty banter with once in a while, do you like messing with me? I practicly throw myself at you and all you can think about is me being a common flirt to help take your mind of things!" Her face was flushed with anger now, how dare he always think of her as a less than romantic object! Was she not good enough for the dear golden boy?

"Ginny?" Harry said softly,

"What Harry?" She said looking, his reply came as somewhat a shock to Ginny, but she was immensely pleased. Harry's lips came crashing down on hers in the dark. Still shocked Ginny's hands found there way to play gently with Harry's dark hair, his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist in a protective sort of way. Being the perfect Gentleman Harry pulled away before he knew he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. "Ginny I-" but he was cut of by Ginny saying, "Harry, shut up." Before pulling on his shirt collar and bringing his lips down to hers. After a full 10 minutes of heated snogging, the two seemed to realise they were still standing outside, next to the lake. At 2 in the morning. Smiling foolishly Harry grabbed her hand and the two began running towards the direction of the castle. Stopping abruptly Ginny walked strait into Harry, rubbing her forehead she asked, "Harry whats up?"

He turned to look at her looking slightly confused, "Ginny, aren't you going out with Seamus?" At this remark she couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing. Harry getting angrier by the second failed to see what was funny! "And what are you laughing at?" Still giggling Ginny managed to splutter out, "Harry!" giggle "Do you honestly," giggle "think I would kiss you," snort "while still dating Finnigan!" Now clutching her sides she stared in a bemused sort of way at the evidently confused Emerald eyes young man standing before her. Grinning devilishly she pressed her lips to his and whispered in his ear, "I dumped Seamus yesterday Potter, but lucky for me I can still attend the dance. Now I have you twisted around my little finger."

"Oh, so that's your reason then Ms. Weasley?"

"Of course you didn't think I actually LIKED you did you Mr. Potter?"

"Never." Laughing, the happy couple made there, slightly more relaxed exit towards the caste.

* * *

**Yup ok hope all you guys enjoyed! more lovely reviews please!! R&R!! yes there will be a hermione/ron/krum chappy coming up soon! ta ta xxx with luv Hogwarts Chica!**


	5. Couples & Promises

**HELLO!! CHAPTER 5!! clap 4 me!! i know i havent had time to write alot. but well SORRY!! i will add more stories!! i PROMISE!! right whoops sry DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP AS MUCH AS I WANT TO! well enjoy now ;0**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Couples & Promises **

I rushed out of the common room, hardly noticing that Malfoy had already left. I wouldn't care anyway. Dashing down the corridor I didn't even stop to tell off a couple of 2nd years for practicing duelling in a empty classroom, with a wide open door. You would think people were actually look for trouble. _How did I wake up so late???_ I screamed at myself, I had 15 minutes to eat breakfast and get to DADA! Sprinting I reached the great hall and nearly knocked over Hufflepuff Head Boy candidate Ernie Mcmillan who opened his mouth to speak, but I was gone before he could form the words I expect. Sitting down next to Ginny who was in a deep conversation with Harry, turned her attention to me.

"Hey Ginny, Harry." I smiled at them, quite obviously ignoring Ron.

"Hey 'Mione," But it wasn't Harry OR Ginny, my attention snapped towards Ron who was sitting opposite us. I flashed him a evil smile and said sideways to Ginny, "Sweet heart don't wait up for me tonight ok? I know I told you we would have a girly night in my common room, but I have plans." She raised an eyebrow at me but my smile still focused on Ron. "With Viktor." The effect, if I can say was beautiful. Ron's face dropped instantly and he scowled deeply into his scones. Thoroughly put out. Ginny gave me an inquiring look but nodded slowly. I Gave her a peck on the cheek and said in a calm, cool fashion. "Thanks Gin, have a good day." Before grabbing a piece of toast and dashing out of the great hall.

_Golf clap to Hermione Granger ladies and gentlemen. She has just put that fabulous mind to great use, and Ronald I doubt will be bothering us soon. _

I grinned at my handiwork and made my way, much more happily than my sprint from my common room. To DADA, taking a seat next to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who seemed shocked by me sitting anywhere but with Harry and Ron. Were pleasant enough and made room for me to put my books. So we began a conversation, and I had a feeling I was going to do just fine without RONALD WEASLEY.

When Harry and Ron came into the Room, about 5 minutes after my entrance. They glanced around and saw me sitting without them. Chatting and laughing just like every girl should. Harry being wonderful (I feel bad to have to cut him out, but its because of Ron not him.) sat down in a seat. But _Ronald_ seemed to think I wasn't a normal girl. And shouldn't be laughing or talking with anyone who apparently wasn't him or Harry. He stood right in front of me and stared down in anger and confusion. I looked up and smiled pleasantly, "Ronald?" His stony glare glazed over for a second as he stared at me then snapped back to a unusually cold look that chilled me too the bone.

"Look. Hermione, I know you're angry at me for what I said to you yesterday. But don't you think your overreacting a little bit? You know I'm not the one who ran over leaving her _friends_ to Krum!" at this Lavender and Parvati burst out in a fit of giggles, blushing a little I stood up and gave Ron a glare of my own. "Oh Ronald, just shut up about Viktor okay? If you have a problem with him like you did in our 4th year, keep. It. To. Yourself!" I snapped and sat down, not blatantly ignoring the frustrated read head who moved down the class room to sit angrily next to Harry.

Back at my own table Parvati and Lavender were now interrogating me about Viktor, sighing I began to answer each of there questions slowly and carefully.

"So that's why he is staying in Hogsmead? To see you?"

"I suppose, that's what he told me."

"So are you together? I mean have you been all this time?"

"No, we've been friends. Now… well I don't know what we are."

"Is he a good kisser?" At this I blushed and realized they must have overheard mine and Ron's argument yesterday. "Yes," I said softly looking at my feet. "He is."

They squealed excitedly and the interrogation continued.

Hours later lunch FINALLY came, I sat down exhausted in front of Harry and Ginny. Who had been rather close since yesterday. "So Gin, since you dumped Finnigan what are you going to do about your dress for the dance?" She looked at almost surprised as though she hadn't realised I had turned up. "Oh," She glanced at Harry and smiled slightly. "I might have a solution for that."

"Oh?" I said now smirking having finally caught on. (how I didn't see it?? It's so OBVIOUS) "What would that be?"

"Just, a solution."

"Ginerva Weasley! Do you not think I'm smart enough to have caught on??" I nearly shouted, lowering my voice I whispered. "Why are you too not well OFICIALLY DATING OUT IN THE OPEN?" They both seemed shocked at my out burst but Harry started Grinning and mumbled out something that sounded like _Grom._

"Ron!?" I laughed, "Don't tell me you're afraid of _him_?"

"No! Its just I don't really like the idea of having 6 Weasleys trying to do me in!" I turned to Ginny and said in mock confusion, "Why are you dating this wimp?"

She laughed but stopped suddenly as Ron sat down next to me,

"Who are you dating Ginny?" She turned bright red and shook her head. "I thought after Finnigan you were going to choose carefully!" I stared my mouth half open. "She's not four Ronald! She can make her own decisions and I think this guy is her BEST choice yet!" I stood up smiling at Harry and turned but only to bump into a strong, but familiar chest. "Hermioninny?" I smiled recognising who it was, "Viktor what are you doing here?" People all around the hall were noticing him and whispers were soon filling the once loud chattering hall, which now was oddly silent as if they were all listening. "That blonde boy, who stays in ze room with you. Said you hav' no classes now. Would you like to walk with me?" I nodded and wondered why on earth Malfoy had been helpful! _Probably because Viktor threatened him the night he interrupted us. _

Ten minutes later me and Viktor were walking leisurely around the lake talking and laughing just as old friends would. But one thing kept nagging me, Parvati's question about me and Viktor being together. I mean where we? "Viktor," I said plucking up the courage to ask him. "Um are we… are we together now? Again?" He looked down at me almost nervously, "Do you vant to be?" I blushed and nodded then said, "But I don't know how long you're going to be here!" He smiled and said something which made my day one of the best I've had in a long time.

"I'll vill be here as long as you vant me to be." I couldn't contain myself I laughed joyously and threw my arms around him. Whispering in his ear I said, "Promise?"

In answer he turned his head and pressed his lips to mine so tenderly I could have melted right there. Sighing happily I smiled into the kiss feeling all my worries drift away. Except one. One very angry and frustrated red head. Ron.

* * *

**What do you think!???? R & R PPL!!! pleaseeeeee i mean only 11 reveiws i DESERVE MORE NO?? lol have fun reading darlings ta ta xxx Hogwarts-chica-94**


	6. Conversations, Silly boys and The Ball

OOOH LALA ANOTHERRRRR CHAPTER!! .. i know ive been TERRIBLE 0 forgive me i am verii sorri 4 the delayy **DISCLAIMER: FAN FICS getit? fics by FANS lol**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Conversations, Silly boys and Ball Preperations  
**

I woke up grinning like I was as mad as hatter, great start to the day Hermione. Scare your roommates off will you? But thankfully they were all to busy to notice by new found 'early morning mad hatterness..' anyway, the reason to this joyous occasion which included a giggling Parvati and Lavender (x10) some more gossiping girls, and me… being mad. Is the ball.

I sat straight up in bed, and yelled. (You see the scaring off my room mate's thing was working out quite well.) They all turned to stare, open mouthed at me. Big surprise

"I AM GOING 2 THE BALL WITH VIKTOR KRUM!!!" I got up and started to do a little 'happy dance' and yes, I am a COMPLETE copy of your typical teenage girl. But HONESTLY who on this planet can say they've been to a ball, which Viktor Krum. Twice. Lil old me can:D At this point all the other girls had crowded around the bed and began asking a ziiiiiiillllioooooonnn questions, but I was too ExCiTeD to answer properly.

A good ½ hour later, man interrogations take long. I was skipping, yes skipping. Into the great hall. Sliding myself into a seat next to Harry, opposite Ginny and Ron. (Ron… ah well too good a mood to be mad!) "Morning all" I said in a sing song voice,

"All?" Ron questioned anxiously.

"Morning ALL" I said again, the poor boy looked as though he'd found 20 galleons on the street. Dearie he must love me... as a friend of course.

"Giiinnyyy" I said, practically SQUELING, "It's the ball today!" Rons face fell, really he has such problems with Viktor. Anyways back to my happiness. She smiled again, a lil bit of my madness was getting to the girl because soon she was jumping in her seat… its infectious loves. Ron just looked at her all confused… "So, this new lad. The one you're seeing he's in 7th year then..." I smiled again and grabbed Ginny's hand, giving Harry a warning look which clearly read "Tell him NOW" We ran off.

I hope Harry got the message loud and clear, usually I'm quite good at 'direction' faces. Mums word maybe mad hatterness affects them… anyways. Me and my Ginny girl linked arms and skipped off towards the front doors, we were heading to Hogsmead to pick up some last minute make-up. (Isn't it funny how it isn't make-upS to make it plural? Ah well...) we skipped our way into different stores, purchasing pimple removers, hair shines, make up and some nail polish.

After dropping off our new products into my head girl room where we would be getting ready later, we rushed out onto the beautiful hogwarts grounds and strolled towards Hagrids hut. Stopping at the door we lowered our voices and listened into the conversation going on in the little cabin.

"But she doesnt see that he is just WAY TOO OLD FOR HER!!" A furious voice said loudly, us two girls quickly registered that it belonged to Ron.

"Ye'r worry'in too much Ron, Hermione can take care O' herself" Hagrids rough voice answered.

"But... I mean.. she...aaaahhh" Ron groaned in frusturation then a new voice said in a even tone,

"Your sure its not JEALOUSY Ron? Why you hate Krum so bad? Always nagging Hermione?" I could almost hear the Weasley blush crackle red around Rons ears. Giggling we turned, having no desire to hear the rest of this conversation... running off clutching Ginnys hand we raced through the grounds and got to the front doors as quickly as we could.

Once inside we stood for a moment catching our breath, my cheeks slightly pink from what I had just over heard. So Ronald Weasley had a crush on me. Well thats what Harry thought, and Harry can be stupid... but he might just be right. Ginny looked up at me from her position hands grasped on her knees, her breath heavy.

"You know what this means right?" I nodded not trusting words, a small smile broke over her chapped lips... sure I knew what it mean... complete and utter mahem was going to go on in that Room tonight. My eyes rested on the doors leading to the great hall, where I knew the ball was going to take place... where I was going to have to break up with Viktor Krum. Cause I was in love... with Ronald Weasley.

Me and Ginny sat cross legged in the middle of my Dorm, surrounded with make-up, two glasses of pumkin juice and some Muggle Crisps I had managed to get of Dobby. We had just finished doing out Make-up Ginny had her eyes done up with different shades of glittery green, her lips had a clear gloss with a TINY hint of pink in them. Pale cheeks glowing and eyes shining. She looked perfect. My faded blue eye shadow and magenta red lips gave me a mysterious yet sexy look. My mad hatterness had calmed slighty during our "plan make-up to look sexy as hell" but now it ebbed... oh so slowly through my veins. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" D life is good. screaming is good. Ginny thought so too since she began screaming along with me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"GRANGER WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?" An angry pompous voice yelled as my door was blasted open, Draco fuuuuucking (well I wouldnt mind for a disgusting ferret that boy is ffffffiiiiine as hell) Malfoy stood framed in my door way. A evil sort of grimace switched to a calm smirk as he looked at the scence in front of him. I had just realised that me n Ginny were in tank tops and booty shorts, mentally smacking myself in the head for not wearing anything more... covering I stood up (as did Ginny) and..

"What ferret? Can i HELP you in some way?"

"Oh no I'm fine.. I must say.. looking GOOD granger, and Weaslette now I see Corner wasnt Lying about those legs.. I doubt Potter would disagree? Pity your a traitor and could never have the real prince, the slytherin prince, Same with you Granger.. mudblood." His smirk widened as Ginny blushed, but then she walked (okay exageratedly made her way across the room) to him and leant close with a dangerous around her she whispered. "Oh but us Gryffindor Princesses got the likes of The-boy-who-lived and Bulgarian seekers... I dont think we need you ferret." With a forceful shove she managed to catch Malfoy off guard and he went tumbling backwards through my door. With some quick spell work on my half the door was shut and magically sealed.

Sitting back down we began to smile despite ourselves I mean after all... today was the night of the ball...

* * *

THERE YOU ARE U LIL READERSSSSS R&R hope you hated it? loved it? RATE IT!! mwahaha **ta ta darlings!! have lots of fun in your BUSSYY BODDY LIVES ) **

_xxx hogwarts-chica-94_


	7. The ball and some smooches

**mwahahhahhahahhahahahahahahha. chapter 7. mwaahhahahahahahhahahahahahhaa EMOOO SPIDEY ROX MY SOX **

* * *

**The ball and a couple smooches **

"WHAT?" I screamed out to Ginny who had been frantically searching through the magically hidden closet I had charmed into my head girls room,

"I CANT FIND OUR DRESSES!!" She yelled, panting heavily she looked ready to burst into tears. No! This cannot be happening I thought, no. Running towards the wardrobe and looked inside to find our two ball gowns hung neatly exactly where I had left them the night before, with a heating charm and anti-wrinkle one still glowing magically on the soft material. Turning I saw the young redhead grabbing the sides of my bed, nearly keeling over in suppressed laughter. I ALMOST killed her, before I realised we had 10 minutes before Ginny had to meet Harry and I had to meet Viktor.

Well I wanted to leave in 5 because I didn't want ANYONE to see us before our dates did.

Okay, I didn't want Ron to see me. But I want my fantastic looks to be a surprise, giving the Weasley a sour look I pulled out the dresses and handed hers to her. "Dress." I said simply before beginning to do so myself.

Grabbing Ginny's hand I pulled her up from her sitting position in front of the mirror adding the TINIEST bit of blush to the edge of her cheeks, which honestly no one would see. Unless you count a fly that might decide to rest there. Apart from that? Psshhh not even if Harry got close enough to snog her would he notice that! Ignoring her whining about "Not being done", I mean HONESTLY! I continued to drag her to she entrance hall. Stopping just short of the stairs where I had once stood calming myself before my first date to the ball with _Vicky_. Glancing over at the redhead beside me I took a deep breath and slowly whispered. "Time to go." We made quite an entrance I must say, first our two right feet stepped into few. Showing off pale slender ankles sporting fashionable heels. Once the rest of us emerged almost every male head turned to look at us. Harry began grinning so widely I thought his mouth would stick that way, he looked foolish in my opinion staring so adoringly as Ginny. But hey she seemed to LOVE the attention he was giving her and didn't even notice the other 20 or so meat heads trying to catch her eye. My pair of cinnamon globes fell, no not on a dashing red head who had come to sweep me off my feet. But Viktor, who looked lovely in his dress robes.

Stepping down off the flight of stairs I placed my (ok slightly shaking hand) in his and he raised it to his lips. Just like 4th year! Glancing around me I saw that Harry had wasted no time and had scooped the youngest Weasley in his arms and was busy kissing her deeply. I had no doubt that Harry had in fact told Ron about him & Ginny, but I didn't think her usually over-protect sibling would like this obvious display of affection between the couple. But where WAS Ron? I scanned the entrance hall and realised he was no where to be seen… Turning back to Viktor I smiled and said in a small voice, "Shall we go in then?" He nodded and began leading me into the Great hall which was filled with music.

"Wow," I said enthusiastically to Harry as I slid into a seat, "This ball is GREAT!"

"What?" He said over the blasting music, "I said, the ball is GREAT!!" His lips formed a small 'oh' but no sound came out. I followed his moody gaze and saw Ginny dancing sweetly with Neville Longbottom, trying to contain the snort of laughter that had burst inside of me at the thought of Harry being jealous of Neville. I simple avoided the subject and asked what I had been dying to know during the first hour of the ball. "So where's Ron?" I stated casually, Harry mumbles something but I didn't quite catch it, seeing my confused expression he said much more loudly. "HE'S NOT COMING!" This time it was my lips that formed the soft 'oh'

My stomach plummeted. Not coming? How could he NOT COME? He HAD to come! Standing I began walking to the doors leading to the great hall. On my way I ran into Viktor, he stopped me and asked where I was going. His two hands holding the drinks he had gone off to collect. Feeling tears begin to form in my eyes. I leaned close to him and whispered, "I can't see you anymore." Leaving it at that I looked into his eyes and could see the deep sorrow slowly change into anger. Well more quickly than slowly. Moving away from him, I ran.

Ran all the way up the stairs, part the portraits yelling at me to stop. Sprinting up some more, narrow stair cases before bursting into the astronomy tower. Catching my breath I help my side and looked across the room, there was a figure sitting staring into the night sky unaware of my presence. A very red haired figure who was definitely not Ginny. "Ron" I whispered, his head turned as quick as a lighting bolt to look at me. Standing up his long legs carried him quickly and without a word he lowered his shaggy head down to mine and captured my lips in his.

My hands flew up to wind themselves in his gorgeous hair and clung on tightly, feeling like the world would fall below my feet. It was indescribable; one of his large hands was clutching the nape of my neck while the other was wrapped around my waist pulling my close to him. So close that I felt my (quite large I must say) breasts press against his firm chest. He must have noticed too since I'm sure I felt a light ehh lets say swelling occur inside his jeans.

Oh god. I realised, so this is how it feels to be kissed by Ron Weasley. His lips were pressed so tightly against mine I thought I would die from lack of breath. Before I realised I had a nose to breathe from…. ANYWAY. It was incredible. Sadly it was him who pulled away gasping for breath, stared at me for a moment before just about screaming. "Oh my god I am SO sorry Herms, ermm sorry.. I'll just go." Before he sprinted off. Sighing sank to the floor in too much heavenly bliss to care that the guy of my dreams had run away from me. I'll deal with that tomorrow.


	8. Had to go and smash my Fairy Tale?

**Hello! sorry it took me ages to update... I've been quite busy. Started two new stories!! Check out: Spinning Romance & Magical Notes. My first attempt at a fic featuring Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. ENJOY CHAPTER 8!! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Had to go and smash my Fairy Tale?**

Groaning I opened my eyes slowly, just barely noticing I wasn't in my dorm. But rather curled up against a cold stone wall. Slowly getting to my feet I glanced around taking in my surroundings**. Astronomy Tower.** Leaning back against the wall, I noticed my mind was buzzing happily. Though I couldn't really remember what had happened the night before. The Ball.I must have left it right... But what about Viktor?

"_I can't see you anymore." Leaving it at that I looked into his eyes and could see the deep sorrow slowly change into anger._

"Oh… right." I mumbled, remember that teensy detail. Shaking my messy hair, which had so unfortunately gone back to its usual icky state. Though it was FANTASTICLY done for the ball. What had I been doing in the Astronomy Tower, it must have been late… I remember being at the ball for quite a bit. Why hadn't someone stopped me? Viktor could've run after me right? Harry? Ginny? Ron? "Oh god, Ron." I whispered to the empty room around me.

_-and without a word he lowered his shaggy head down to mine and captured my lips in his._

Despite myself, a broad smile had woven its way along my lips. Trying really hard to not let myself do a "Happy Dance" at the fact that I'd made out with Ron _fucking_ Weasley. Skipping slightly I started my journey to Gryffindor Tower, the first thing I noticed was Harry and Ginny sitting cosily on a couch in front of a roaring fire. Harry whispering into her ear as she giggled. Gin noticed me first JUMPING UP, she sprinted to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Where the HELL have you been young lady!? We saw Viktor leaving the ball, looking quite angry at that." She raised an eye brow at me then continued with her lecture. "We were SO worried, Harry said you'd run off after he told you that Ron hadn't shown up at the ball. But he came BACK last night. So you weren't with him… were you?" She added noticing my soft smile, not responding a gently tore myself out of her grip and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. That little minx hot on my heels.

We both crashed through the door and jumped on her bed out of breath. "SPILL!!" She nearly screamed. "Let me change Ms. Patience." After summoning some sweats and an old jumper of my dads from my head girls room I changed and sat my bottom down and retold the story of last night.

"He ran away from you?" Ginny asked softly, not really looking at me. "Well yea," I scoffed. "But I mean it was cause he was worried that I was mad or something… ermm right?" Ginny still wasn't looking at me. "Well Herms, don't take this badly or anything… But when Ron came back to the common room. He came in with someone…" I looked at her expectantly, I mean so what? Someone… wow big deal. "A girl someone." Okay a bit of a big deal, but hey no sweat. Still looking at her Ginny sighed and said really quickly. "And later that night I over heard this girl telling her friend, that he was… an amazing shag." **My heart momentarily stopped. **

"I'm sorry what?" She just shook her head and whispered sorry. With that she left me, probably to go snog Harry. Wench. Getting up I began thinking, really, really hard. An amazing shag? Well then. Sliding out of my sweat pants and tugged on the school skirt that me and Gin and altered cough by and Inch or two… Then I pulled on my blouse and made sure to keep some buttons undone. Running a brush through my hair and charming it wavy and soft. I put on some _ridiculously_ high socks, for that whole sexy and innocent look. Putting on mascara and eyeliner I gazed at myself for a moment. Oh yea, and he's the amazing one in bed? Pah.

I walked down to where Harry & Ginny were, I told you. Snogging. Coughing loudly I got their attention, it was really funny actually.

Harry: HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!! GO CHANGE IMMEDIATELY!!

Ginny: 'Mione this is BRILLAINT. Look at you! Hot as hell babes.

She kissed Harry's cheek and grabbed my arm, "Let's go to the great hall. He will try to devour you with his eyes." Winking over her should at her evidently confused boyfriend. Me and my best friend walked out, arm in arm.

Walking over to the Gryffindor Table I felt a pair of eyes on me, well more than a pair. Most male eyes were on me, guess it's the look huh? But these pair of eyes were connected to a _my god_ beautiful creature with red hair. But hey I wasn't looking. Catching his eye I smirked and winked. Blushing he looked down but not before his eyes grazed over my cleavage. Amazing in bed my arse, he was practically having an orgasm right there.

I walked straight up to him and slid into a place next to him; smiling broadly I leaned in and whispered. "Ron! Now that Ginny's mentioned it. You have to tell me about this girl you walked in with after the ball." He turned bright red, yes redder than before. And looked away, my smile melted away and a leaned in closer. "Or you could tell her all about what you did to ME in the astronomy tower." Getting up I grabbed a piece of toast and strode out. Not before smiling at that cute Hufflepuff who had held open the door for me, must get his name.

So basically I was one hell of a pissed off witch, and Ron Weasley. Was basically dead.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT, LOVED IT OR sadly HATED IT! xoxox hogwarts-chica-94 you. **


	9. Cute Huffies and Jealousy

**helloo :) sorry its about taken forever 4 me 2 update but ive been on holiday without much interent :P i have my intire book filled with stuff so my other stories will be updated soon. xoxox **

* * *

"Hermione!" A shrill voice called me back from my evil little day dream. Involving Ron's _precious_ hair falling out. Me winning the lottery and that cute Hufflepuff. Hehe.

"Yes Gin?" Dirty evil queen of interrupting good day dreams! (D.E.Q.O.I.G.D.D, add on to spew? Perhaps… I could just squeeze her in there.) Oh crap, I was supposed to be paying attention her… ah well couldn't have missed that much right?

"-Well so I was wondering if that would be okay with you?"

"Erm… what?" Maybe I did…Gods she didn't have to look that annoyed.

"WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!??"

"Um… well I got the end bit…" I mumbled out sheepishly.

"Urgghh!" she threw her hands up in the air and hissed, really she hissed "I'm so sorry that I can't go to Hogsmead with you. Because my boyfriend is taking me!" Ok that is just **not on.**

"Ginny! We had plans!"

"Yes well I'm changing them; at least Harry listens to me when I talk!" Okay so I wasn't paying attention, it was just this once. Okay there was that other time… oh and then. Aw bugger.  
"Sorry?"

"Yea okay Herms, but I'm still going with him." I nodded and the left. Well then. I'll just go on my own or… hey… cute Hufflepuff?

Running out of the common room I dashed down to lunch. (Not before taming the frizz mind you) I sat down with Lavender and Parvati. While they discussed the latest fashions in witch wear I looked around the great hall. After going over the Hufflepuff table for the second time I saw him. He was just getting up, and so I repeated his action and by the time he reached the doors as did I. (aren't I brilliant?) Anyway, being the amazingly elegant and sexy girl I am. I crashed straight into the wooden doors and fell onto my bum. Classy Granger.

"Oh my god! Hermione are you alright?" he knows me?

"You know me?"

"Yea well, everyone sorta does." Awww I think I'm making him nervous 

"Aw right, yes. The Harry thing." I think some people call us the Golden Trio… ha might just be Malfoy.

"Errmmm well," cue dramatic pause. He looks good all flushed like that. "Not just the Harry thing, (cue quirked eyebrow) well c'mon you must know you're basically the 2nd most wanted girl at Hogwarts." Now that was news to me.

"Oh really? Who's the first then?" I huffed playfully; he looked rather frightened before he realized I was just teasing. Gosh it's not like I would've hexed the boy.

"Haha, well not to me but for other blokes I suppose its Ginny Weasley –but don't tell Ron that!"

"Yea, she is quite the li'l minx."

"I wouldn't know, like I said she isn't #1 for me." &$$ he is **brilliant!** Ron will be so jealous!! Not that I care or anything like that…shit. Okay so mayb-

_SHUTUP! We do not care about __Ronald Weasley__No matter how good a kisser he is or how amazing he feels pressed up agains-_

I'm thinking its time for you to shut up this time luv.

"Though I guess guys have sort of given up on her since she's been seeing Potter."

"Just since Harry? Well hasn't she been pretty much unavailable for a while now… straight after Dean there was Seamus and now it's Harry…"

"Well yea, but Thomas and Finnegun aren't too much of a threat you see? No one really wants to mess with Harry flippin' Potter." HAHA!! People actually see him as a threat?! That boy couldn't cast a decent charm to save his life! And charming witches? HES HOPELESS! Well…. Okay fighting of Voldie about 5 times I suppose might give him a bit of an intimidating air. Just a little one though…

"Um… okay then!"

So it was at that point in time in which I realized I was still (very sexily mind you) sitting on the floor. Before I could scramble up to my feet, Ron appeared. Dun dun dun.

"Hermione? What are you doing on the floor? OI! What you do to her?"

"Oh shut up Ronald, I fell what do you think? He –erm- was just wondering if I was okay." Good timing Hufflepuff, he grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. We ended up quite close too…

"So, I never got your name?"

"Right, Dirk Stevins." He grinned, smiiiilllleeeeee. He really was cute. And still holding my hand in his large, warm one. Where'd Ron go? Ah well.

"So Hermione, this is probably really late… But do you have a date to Hogsmead?"

"Funny that! I was supposed to go with the She-Weasley, but then she blew me off to go with her boyfriend. Honestly! He might be the boy-who-lived but so help me if he screws up anymore of my plans he'll become the bloody boy-who-lived-but-was-murdered-by-his-best friend! The stupid interfering boy! With his messy hair and that stupid scar!" Bollocks, I was babbling…just babbling away.

"That's a no then?" Well did'ya miss the 'she blew me off' part?

"Yea, that's a no."

"Cool," Cool? Do I really have to push it out of him?

"So… why'd you ask?"

"Oh just wondering." Ermm… just what!? Am I not a girl in need of a date? "Well actually, I was hoping you'd want to join me?"

"Really? I could do that." Flirtation point #1. rawrrr.

"Wicked! Meet you in the great hall tomorrow at about 11?"

"Yea okay, see you then." I winked, flirtatious point #2. rawrrr. Cue dramatic exi- FUCK that stupid door blocked my exit! (pout) Idiotic wooden demon. Hmmpfff.

"Hermione!? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" what… it's not like I was skipping my way to Gryffindor tower humming or anything. Oh bugger, I was doing that wasn't I?

"Yes Gin-bug?"

"You're skipping…"

"Indeed."

"And humming… Kate Nash?" How in bloody hell does she know muggle mu- wait. Who cares? It's Ginny.

"Yes?"

"But why!?" You'd think I need a reason!

"Well Gin-bug, it's probably because I just got… a date… with a cute Hufflepuff." Smirk. Three, two, one. "OHMIGOSH!! 'Mione wicked! Who?"

"Um… Dirk Stebbins? Stuffins? Stevens?"

"Might wanna learn his name."

"Yea know that could be smart…"

"Who's name?" Oh yea hey potter, just act like you didn't mess up my plans.

"Her dates."

"Who's date?" Go away Ronniekins.

"Her.mio.ne's." You'd think he was deaf.

Ron: stare… silence…stare… (Frequent use of swearwords amongst his spluttering)…more staring

Ginny: Smirk. (Slytherin wench)

Harry: Hum Hum, I like the way you move…

Me: "I'll just go…" toodle oo, must dash. Tata!

* * *

**Reviews are loved :) -hogwarts-chica-94**


End file.
